


What I miss the most

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Day 4 of Jimon week : Food or details.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a day late but I'm going to try and keep up as best as I can. Still feel like I suck at writing Jace, I don't like to make him too cocky but at the same time he's supposed to be. So bleh.

If there is anything Simon misses the most, its being able to eat food. Any kind of food, his diet is now liquid and while yeah it keeps him alive and in control of himself, it sucks. Majorly. He misses sweets probably the most but he also misses being able to sit down with everyone else and eat an actual dinner. He did try once, having ignored the warning from everyone else that it would just make him sick. It tasted just fine, not as good as before but the feeling afterwards was ten times worse then food poisoning and throwing up blood had been terrifying enough to keep him from doing it again. So now he had taken to watching other people eat, and taking in how good it looked and smelled while pouting intensely at whoever was eating. It was probably really creepy and the only person who didn't seem to mind was Jace. Recently after some issues that both boys had worked through with Clary, the two had started dating. Not that Simon was sure he could call it dating, they hadn't told anyone outright but they weren't exactly trying to keep it secret. Simon spent more time in Jace's room than anywhere else and Jace would come out of the room with his hair messed up and a smirk on his face whenever he got called for a mission. They were obvious but neither of them had really talked about what this was.

Jace was watching now as Simon gave a soft whine, looking at the box of pizza in Jace's lap and pouting. Actually full on pouting and it made Jace feel bad. He knew how Simon felt and he had no problem with the other living vicariously through him but lately it wasn't enough for him. With a sigh Jace shut the box, and moved to put it away. He wasn't going to help Simon torture himself. "Come on, lets go do something to distract you." He moved back over and took Simon's hand in his own before guiding him back to his room. They ended up, tangled together on the bed, with a movie playing in the background. By this point neither of them were paying attention to anything besides each other and it helped. Simon fell asleep with a smile on his face and Jace moved carefully to get dressed, trying not to wake him as he grabbed his phone and called Magnus. He stepped outside the room as the other answered and asked if they could meet, already making his way down the hall and out of the Institute to head to Magnus' apartment. Simon thankfully was a pretty deep sleeper and probably wouldn't even notice he was gone until the sun went down which Jace planned to be back way before that.

Magnus was waiting for him, the door already unlocked when he got there. He was wearing a confused look, as he gestured for Jace to sit down in one of the chairs near the one the Warlock was already sitting in. "I take it this is important, you didn't really give me much option of saying I was busy."

"Are you?" 

"No. Not at the moment and even if I was, you seemed....off. Something is bothering you or you wouldn't have come to me." Jace probably wouldn't have if he could have thought of anyone else to talk to. He didn't like running to Magnus for everything, but he knew the most about vampires, besides Raphael. But asking the Clan leader was an even worse idea and one that was likely to get him hurt. It was pretty evident that Raphael was not fond of Shadowhunters in the least. Magnus was a safer choice and lot more understanding when it came to things that revolved around Simon. Magnus arched a brow, watching him as he waited for Jace to explain why he was here. 

"Okay, so in case you and everyone else hadn't figured it out...I'm dating Simon, or at least I think we are dating. We haven't formally discussed it but I like him, I enjoy spending time with him and I can tell he feels the same so I'm pretty sure that's the definition of dating. Anyway...I need your help. Simon really and I mean really misses food. He watches everyone eat and lately its gotten to the point where even that isn't enough. He doesn't say it but its really bothering him and I thought maybe there was something you could do to help. Maybe make something that tastes like the food he remembers without making him sick?" A soft smile came over Magnus' face and it made Jace slightly uncomfortable and want to break something just to get that look off of his face. 

"You really care? Here I thought the great Jace Wayland, was all fierce warrior and conceited, stuck up alpha male? Guess I was wrong, looks like Sheldon warmed up that cold little heart of yours and wormed himself in there." 

"Simon." Jace corrected him without even thinking about it, rubbing his hands together as he looked at Magnus. "So does that mean you are going to help?"

"Of course, its for Simon and I think its sweet that you want to do something nice for him without anyone prompting you to do so. So I'll do it, no charge. Give me just a minute. I should be able to whip up a couple of things for him." Magnus was already on his feet before Jace could say anything and he could hear him moving around in the kitchen. He waited and the warlock came back out a couple of minutes later with a small box and handed it to Jace. "Here. Its quite common for vampires to miss the taste of food in the first couple of years. The best I can make are small sweets. Anything else and the blood overwhelms the taste and ruins it. He'll probably go through them pretty fast but just let me know and I'll make some more."

"Thanks." 

"Oh and Jace....you two should talk about whether or not you are dating. Vampires bond to the person who holds their affections, so make sure it is what you both want before someone gets hurt." Jace nodded once before heading back to the Institute. Simon was still asleep so he laid the box down on the dresser before laying down next to him and brushing his fingers softly through his hair. The sun had a while before it went down but the room was dark enough that Simon stirred and gave him a sleepy smile. Jace felt a little bad for waking him but he wasn't feeling very patient. 

"Hey, the sun is still up...something wrong?" Simon mumbled, shifting to lay on his back, closer to Jace who shook his head and gave him a small smile. 

"I have a surprise for you but I wanted to talk to you first. Its nothing bad, I promise. I just....I like spending time with you like this, and having you stay in my bed. Its fun, I enjoy it and if I have to be completely honest then I like you. I like you a lot, and....." He stopped, he wasn't good at this. Talking about his feelings, and admitting them to someone. It was terrifying but Magnus had been right, it wasn't fair to either of them not to talk this through. "I...what do you want out of this Simon? Out of us...being together?" Simon sat up a little to look at him, eyes trying to read his expression. His brows knitted together, before he reached a hand up and tracing his fingers along Jace's jaw softly.

"There's an us? Not that I doubted it but I know you Jace. Sex is fun, and I'm sure you've brought plenty of people home before me...." He trailed off, chewing at his bottom lip. Was that too much, he wasn't trying to hit a nerve and push him away but Jace wasn't the type to settle down. Simon knew that, he knew it the first time Jace had kissed him that this probably wouldn't be lasting but now..he wanted it to last but he needed the truth. Jace was looking at him, and gently brushed his thumb over his lip. 

"You're right. Before you...sex was just sex, and I didn't see any point in giving my heart to anyone. Love was a weakness." His father had drilled that into him, and Jace had accepted it. Now he wasn't so sure. "Things have changed....I like having you here Si, I like having you in my life. I want there to be an us. I know this came out of nowhere but I don't to hurt you by doing something stupid. So....I have an idea. Maybe we could start over and do this properly? Maybe tomorrow I can take you out on a date?" Simon chuckled softly and shook his head. 

"We don't have to start over Jace. I like where we are. I do want us to be a couple, to clarify it but we don't have to start over for that. Though saying that I wouldn't say no to going out on a date either." He flicked his tongue playfully over Jace's thumb with a small smirk and Jace returned it before pulling him closer and into a deep kiss, sliding his hands down Simon's back to pull him as close as possible. 

"A date it is, boyfriend. But first, I got something for you." Jace slowly got up to his feet and picked up the box before handing it to Simon. He opened it slowly, looking inside. There was a couple pieces of what looked like chocolate, and what looked like strawberries. They smelled delicious and he reached for one before pausing. He couldn't eat these, as much as he really wanted to. He looked at Jace in confusion, seeing the small grin on his face. 

"Its okay, Magnus made them for you. You can eat them without getting sick. I promise. Go on try one." Simon gave him another confused look before picking up one of the chocolates, and eyeing it warily before popping it into his mouth. He bit down and could lightly taste the blood that it was made with before the sweet taste he had been missing filled his mouth. He was quick to eat another one, moaning softly. He was already reaching for another one when Jace gently grabbed his hand, chuckling with a big grin on his face. "Slow down baby. Don't to go through them all in one sitting. Here." He took the box from him, picking one of the strawberries up, it was softer than its counterpart and Jace was careful with it as he closed the box to put it to the side. He patted his leg with his free hand, and Simon got the hint, crawling into his lap. He was shirtless, something that he had gotten used to doing when he spent the day/night. Simon licked his lips and opened his mouth as Jace placed the treat against his lips. Simon bit down, moaning deeper this time as the taste flooded him and he automatically put one hand under Jace's when he felt the blood drip from where he bit it. He finished the treat in another bite, licking up the drops from his hands, not noticing the blood that slid out of the corner of his mouth. The blonde swiped his finger to clean up the blood, before wiping his fingers clean on his pants. Both smiling softly at each other.

"Thank you. You may be bad at showing your emotions but that was the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. So thank you and maybe I can return the favor." Simon's fingers slipped under Jace's shirt and tugged it over his head before he pushed him to lay back. Kissing him softly, he slowly kissed down his neck, lips brushing over his collar with a smirk before moving down his chest. Simon was a lot more confident now than when the two had first gotten together. Before he had been a stuttering mess who didn't know the first thing about sex, now he knew exactly what Jace liked and didn't and he knew what he was comfortable with. He was quick to remove the rest of their clothes, tossing them to the ground. He was awake now, and in a mood that only Jace could help with. He settled down between his legs, kissing and licking along his chest, tracing over the runes with his tongue. 

"Eager much?" It was a teasing tone but Jace was grinning and squirming slightly underneath his ministrations. His hands gripping the sheets harder the further down Simon went, eyes watching the younger eagerly. Simon had a smirk as on his face, as he placed his arm over Jace's hips to hold them down, using his hand to stroke along his length softly before taking him slowly into his mouth. He made sure to keep his fangs at bay, he was getting better at it. But anger, hungry and arousal made them pop out and he knew that Jace wasn't the biggest fan of that on his dick. They had tried that once and both had agreed it wasn't a good idea to repeat. So he kept them at bay as he slowly bobbed his head. Smirking and humming softly when he felt fingers tangle into his hair. He pulled back when he could feel Jace squirming more underneath him and his muscles starting to tense up. The sound Jace made was caught between a moan and a growl. 

"You are the eager one. Keep that up and you might need to activate that rune of yours." He teased his fingers over the stamina rune as he moved up to straddle him. Most times, Jace did activate it, to keep up with Simon. Being a vampire gave him a lot more energy and need and desire than normal. Tonight though he didn't need that, a quickie would be just fine until the sun set. He shifted his legs further apart and guiding Jace against him, sinking down to slowly take him until he was seated fully in his lap. It hurt a little to do it so quickly but it wasn't bad enough to make him stop. Jace rested his hands on his hips as both waited till Simon began moving slowly. Moving up on his knees and slowly coming back down, picking up the pace as he moved. It didn't take long for Jace's hips to move up to meet his thrusts. Both were starting to breath heavily, moans mixing with the sound of them moving together. The closer they both got, the harder their movement, till Jace flipped them, slamming harder into him. Wary of how hard he could go with him, but from the way his moans turned into soft cries he knew it was just what the other needed. 

"You close baby?" He leaned closer to whisper against his ear and Simon gave a soft whine in response, arms wrapping around him to hold him closer. "Come on then, come for me. Scream my name." His lips moved from his ear and down his neck, biting down hard to leave a mark that would fade quickly as he reached down to stroke him. It didn't take much after that to bring him over the edge, Simon living up to the request of screaming. Nails bit in hard to Jace's skin and he came shortly after, with a few hard thrusts. Both were panting heavily, Jace shifting to rest against him gently. Kissing him slowly and brushing his hair out of his face. "I'm guessing those sweets were a good idea then? I'll be sure to get you some more."

"Mhmm, it wasn't really the sweets. It was you, you could have bought me a book for all I care. It was what you said, and the fact that you meant it." He smiled softly at him, mumbling against his lips as Jace continued to kiss him. "So that date then? What did you have in mind?" 

"Its a surprise but I think you will like it." 

"I had better. First dates are supposed to be magical, so I expect to be wooed and romanced." Jace was laughing now, his forehead resting against Simon's. Simon was grinning like crazy, his hips shifting underneath Jace's. 

"Oh I am going to romance the hell out of you, Si."


End file.
